In the field of medicine, with recent advances in semiconductor processing technology, the use of radiographic imaging apparatuses that capture a radiographic image using a semiconductor sensor has become widespread. The radiographic imaging apparatuses have a much wider dynamic range than conventional radiographing systems using a photographic sensitive film, and can produce a radiographic image which is not affected by variation in the amount of exposure to radiation.
The radiographic imaging apparatuses are expected to be used in a wide variety of situations, and are used not only in general radiographic rooms but also for ward rounds and emergency care. Since such a radiographic imaging apparatus is often used in direct contact with patients of various conditions, the radiographic imaging apparatus is cleaned, disinfected, and sterilized after use. For the purposes of disinfection and sterilization, not only water but also a liquid containing an organic solvent or a disinfectant is often used.
For airtightness of the radiographic imaging apparatus, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which there is a lid member that fits in an opening, and a waterproof member is provided at a connection between a housing and the lid member. Patent Literature 2 shows that if there is air in a closed space of the radiographic imaging apparatus, the airtightness of the radiographic imaging apparatus is changed by changes in air pressure outside the closed space.